1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toner container having a screw for conveying toner in the container, and an image forming apparatus having such a collecting container.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among the conventional image forming apparatuses utilizing toner, there is known an image forming apparatus having a toner container for recovering the toner which has been used or is no longer used in the image forming apparatus. Among such toner containers, also known is a container having a device for more efficient filling of the toner. For this purpose, for example utilized is a technology of conveying the toner to an approximately central part of the toner container thereby achieving efficient filling of the toner container.
However, in case of introducing the toner into a toner container having a large bottom area and a smaller thickness in comparison with the bottom area, the toner cannot be filled sufficiently only using such a device. Particularly in a case of handling a toner of a high cohesive property such as residual toner, it is difficult to increase the filling efficiency of the toner.